


A Hard Bargain

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Coercion, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 17 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Ron/Hermione, lingerie, "If you kiss me I'll be quiet for you" implied, forget, humor, spellbound.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 17 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Ron/Hermione, lingerie, "If you kiss me I'll be quiet for you" implied, forget, humor, spellbound.

Hermione watched Ron through her wet lashes, waiting for the inevitable explosion, and the longer he sat there, the more afraid she became.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Ron tipped back his Firewhisky and poured yet another. "Everyone assumed that I would cheat on you," he said with a feigned smile, his voice devoid of humour.

Hermione couldn't help but wince. She'd forgot how many people—their friends—had said as much to her over the years. 

"I am sorry, Ron, I've told you that. It won't ever happen again. I promise," she finished in a broken whisper.

Ron nodded, his jaw set. "You're right, it won't, because things are going to change around here unless you want a messy divorce where I take the children from you."

Hermione stifled a sob. Wizarding laws were even more archaic than Muggle ones, she knew all too well. If he painted her as an adulteress—even though it had happened just the once—she might not see Rose and Hugo but a few times a year. 

"I don't want that."

"Good." Ron stood up, stumbling slightly, and Hermione flinched back. He narrowed his eyes. "I won't hit you, if that's what you're worried about." 

She held still as he moved closer, his hand cupping her breast. 

_Oh,_ she thought, realising that she should have known that this was what he'd want from her.

"Now, how about you go put on the lingerie that I like? You know the pink one?" he said, kneading her breast through her blouse. She could see he was aroused. 

Drunk. Angry. Hard.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "All right." 

As if spellbound, Hermione walked toward the bedroom, telling herself everything would be fine.


End file.
